


First Kiss

by spikesredqueen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesredqueen/pseuds/spikesredqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike feels something in that first kiss with Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by okdeanna

“That’s complete bollocks and y’know it.”  Spike shook his head, unable to accept the fact that she didn’t feel anything last night.  He kissed her.  It had been… bloody hell, he didn’t even have the words to describe how it felt.  It was electric.  Even that fell short of just how much chemistry there had been.  How much chemistry there _still was._    She had to feel it, too.  That kind of spark didn’t just happen without some sort of mutual connection. 

“There’s somethin’ there.  Something between us, pet.”  Closing the space between them, Spike wrapped his fingers tightly around her small arms.  “I know you feel it, Red.” His voice strained against his throat, forceful and deep, causing Willow to shiver in response.  “You have to let yourself feel it.” 

Willow’s breath came out in small pants. Her heartbeat drummed in her chest and thundered in his ears.  All but tempting his demon to sink his fangs into the veins that held the blood that was pumping into her body, making her warm… making her _alive_.  

One look into her darkened emerald eyes told him all he needed to know.   Willow parted her lips as if she wanted to speak but couldn’t find her voice for the words. 

“Spike… I…” 

Before she could attempt to clear her head and speak her mind, Spike pressed his mouth against hers.  Hard.  Hungry. _Possessive_.

A growl of appreciation resonated in his chest when she returned the kiss with equal passion, her hands splayed flat on his torso.  Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close, pressing her against his athlete-like body.

Last night might have been their first kiss, but this was proof that it bloody well wouldn’t be their last.


End file.
